battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Fries
"ACK! TURN IT OFF! TURN IT DOWN!!! TURN IT OFF!!!!" ,Fries, Zeeky Boogy Doog Fries labled, The Cannabal, is a male contestant in Battle for Dream Island Again. Character summary 'Battle for Dream Island' Reveal Novum ﻿Fries only received 17 votes, placing 6th in voting and losing to fellow characters Ruby, Evil Leafy, Nickel, Bomby and David who joined the game. The speaker box commented that he was "the only cannibal". 'Battle for Dream Island Again' Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know When the votes for who will join Battle for Dream Island Againwereshown, it was revealed that Fries was one of the contestants who received enough votes to join the competition with 303 votes. He said he can't stand Book's cover, to which Book slapped him and ate one of his fries. Fries retaliates by doing the same, but spits out one of her pages. Fries was initially on a team of newcomers, but switches. His team easily beat a team of three that consists of Coiny, Donut, and Pin at a tug-of-war. Get Digging After the teams were assigned to cook yoylestew, Golf Ball announced herself as the team manager and assigned everyone a job. Fries questions on why she did not assign herself a job and she retorts that it was because she was the team manager. Fries angrily replied about how she would feel about her elimination if they lost the challenge. He then found Tennis Ball and asked him the same question. Tennis Ball states that he was the co-manager. Fries ordered Bomby to start digging because he believed that the ingredients for yoylestew were probably underground and because Golf Ball told him to get ingredients. Fries then told Dora, Nickel, Yellow Face, and Rocky to do the same. Fries's team loses at the end of the episode due to the complicated taste. After the voting segment, Fries was seen standing in the middle of the five holes that were dug by the contestants he ordered. He then said that they could stop. Insectophobe's Nightmare 3 First Fries complains about the quality of the new Cake at Stake song, but adds on that is better than the last one, being specific. After the intro Fries looks worried about being in the bottom 2, until he is told he is safe. After Gelatin eats one of his fries, he complains, telling Fries that his fries are disgusting, and are about a year old (approximately). Fries angrily yells that they are over a year old. Later during the challenge, Fries dies, as he gets poisoned by a bug. He later appears dead with the other poisoned contestants. Zeeky Boogy Doog Gelatin cured Fries of his poisoning from the previous episode. Fries became furious that Teardrop was taking too long to spin the challenge wheel as she was poisoned. When Fries was in Golf Ball's factory, he commented on how a factory is a waste of time, which Golf Ball took offense to and kicked Fries into the factory's incinerator. Trivia *Fries is one of the three food contestants on BFDIA. The two others are Gelatin and Donut. *His fries are revealed to be over a year old and have gone stale. *Fries's design was changed in Battle for Dream Island Again. *It is unknown if Fries has continued his cannibalism. Gallery Fries_Icon.png|Fries's body 991.jpg defaultCAX1XS8G.jpg BFDIA Fries.png Freis new.png Fries 4.png Fries5.png Fries 8.png BFDIA Fries.png Fries 9.png Fries 8.png Fries Idol.png Category:Reveal novum Category:Recommended Characters Category:Males Category:Locker of Losers Category:Arms and Legs Category:Season 2 Contestants Category:One Time Contestants Category:Battle for Dream Island Again Category:No-Name Category:Recommended characters who joined the game Category:Voiced by Michael Huang Category:Recommended characters who didn't join BFDI, but joined BFDIA Category:Made his/her debut in the competition in BFDIA Category:Red Category:Yellow Category:Tan Category:Contestant In BFDI(A) Series Category:Food Objects Category:team team no-name